


Call me daddy

by JonahCee



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock Tease, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Payback, Safewords, Teasing, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahCee/pseuds/JonahCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch is kind of bored and he wants Scott to get dominant and kinky in bed. But how well can Scott handle it and at the end... who's the one in charge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Schomiche/ Superfruit fanfic I've written, I have been a fan only for a couple of months. I hope I managed to stay within the characters and if not, I apologize. 
> 
> Please note that TROYE SIVAN is mentioned in this story. He isn't actually a part of it and therefor not tagged, but if you have something against him or that Mitch has expressed interest in him then feel warned.

Mitch never thought this was gonna happen. Not in a million years.

He had watched that 50 Shades of Grey-movie. Not by choice, obviously. Tyler made him watch it, but he guess was kinda turned on by it. He liked the idea of... some things. Fine, so, he wanted to be tied up. And maybe experience some pain. And he just liked the thought of being punished. Of consequences. And teasing, Mitch loved the idea of getting restlessly teased with no mercy. Scott had on the other hand always liked it rough. But Mitch didn't know if his boyfriend still wanted it. Yet now here they were. In bed.  
Scott had started kissing Mitch, touching him and then rubbing against him... and Mitch just felt... bored. The tall man touching him was always amazing so this was really weird. But Mitch really was bored. 

\- Is something wrong? Scott asked as he sat up in the bed, surprised by Mitch's lack of interest. The brunette took a deep breath and made the decision. He turned around, still laying down, and talked. Facing Scott's lower body.  
\- Well... No, he said. But uhm... I want something. And I will ask for it. And you need to promise me to be honest if you don't want it. And that's okay. But, be honest.  
Scott laid down facing Mitch, a worried look on his face. He slowly nodded his head a few times and his blue eyes nervously stared at the man in front of him. Mitch took a deep breath again, closed his eyes and in one breath he blurred:  
\- I want you to tie me up and maybe hit me just a little and I want you to tease me 'till I go completely insane and 'till I beg of you to fuck me and then tease me some more.  
Now he was scared. Maybe Scott wasn't in for it at all. All he got was silence. Mitch slowly opened his eyes and was met by Scott's smiling face. Something has changed. Scott didn't look the way he had before. Biting his lip, staring sensually into Mitch's eyes, Scott began talking:  
\- So. You want me to tie you up, hurt you a little bit, and then you want me to tease you to insanity, and maybe fuck you. If you deserve it. If this is the case you need to choose a stop word. If you say it, everything stops.  
Mitch couldn't think clear. Was this Scott agreeing to do this or...? And right, a word. Uhm. He couldn't think of a good one, so he said the first thing coming from his mind.  
\- SpongeBob.  
Scott plainly nodded and in what seemed like a second Scott had moved Mitch to the middle of the bed. He tied Mitch up with arms away from his body. Then he tied the half Italian's legs to the lower legs of their bed. He then tugged the boy's underwear off his body, and he placed himself on the side of the bed, not touching Mitch. He the whispered to his tied up boyfriend:  
\- So, Mitchie, here you are. Tied up. Naked. I can do whatever I want to you. How does that make you feel?

Mitch just felt really shy. He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have to answer. As Scott got impatient, he put his finger in Mitch's armpit and poked it, hard. Mitch screamed, being ticklish as hell. Scott kept his finger poking into the pale skin for a few seconds, then drawing it away from him. Mitch caught his breath for a few seconds before Scott placed his head besides Mitch's again.  
\- So, Scott continued slowly. What. do you. feel?  
\- Scared, Mitch answered quickly. I feel scared and... and like I am all powerless and... and please don't stop.  
Scott sat up a little, moving his hands to Mitch's nipples. He very gently started to tease them, and in a few seconds Mitch's length was hard. Mitch moaned, moving a little in his ropes, and then Scott stopped again. He reached for something and all of a sudden Mitch felt his eyes being covered.  
\- We didn't agree to this, but remember your stop word and use it if you feel like it. Okay?  
Mitch nodded.  
\- Good, Scott continued. Now, I will need to drink some water, I'm really thirsty. I want you to loudly count really slowly to 15 and I will be back, okay?  
\- How slow? Mitch asked.  
\- On my way home- tempo will do.  
Mitch nodded again.  
"Oh great", he though. "Mentioning work. That song made him think of Avi, and that was NOT a part of his brain that led to aroused feelings"... He sighed and started counting,  
\- One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven...

Just before Mitch had time to say the next number he suddenly felt this pain on his chest, as his nipples got really fucking cold. He screamed out with shut teeth, arching his back and tugging on the ropes. His nipples kept being teased by this cold feeling that Mitch could only assume was ice, and he felt himself oddly getting hard again. As that thought hit him, he felt the cold being removed from his chest, and onto the inside of his left thigh. Mitch was so ticklish, this was torture. But he loved it. He kept making loud noises, moving around... Then he realized where the cold was going.  
Oh shit.  
\- No no no no no nononono, Mitch ranted. Not my dick please not my dick please not my dick.  
He tensed up as his entire body was preparing for the pain of ice against his genitals... And then Scott stopped again. No touch, no cold, no nothing. Mitch kept tense as he breathed heavily, not knowing what to expect. 

A few moments later and he felt a slight touch again. He felt fingertips against his balls, and started to relax, moaning. He didn't mind that, not at all. Until, that feeling he had been anticipating hit him, as Scott covered his entire ice-filled mouth over Mitch's length and sucked. Mitch didn't know what to make of the cocktail of emotions. He twitched and arched and breathed heavily between small whispers of "no please no" and "mm, more".  
The sucking went on for a few moments, and then Scott removed his mouth from his boyfriend.  
"God I hate you" Mitch sighed happily. The second after he said it he realized that had probably been a really bad move.  
\- Nonono, I mean... he started apologizing but too late. Scott took both Mitch's nipples between his fingers again and pinched them hard. Mitch arched his back again, this time in pain, ranting.  
\- No no no I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm really sorry...  
Scott raise his voice over Mitch's voice, commanding him,  
\- as your punishment you will now call me daddy..  
\- I'm really sorry daddy, Mitch yelled and Scott let go.  
Not letting the other boy catch any breath, Scott sat by the end of the bed, poured some lube on his finger and slowly started teasing his boyfriends' opening. Mitch didn't seem to mind as he moaned and separated his legs further, trying to give Scott more access.  
\- Daddy, you need to fuck me now. Please, Mitch cried breathless.  
\- Maybe, Scott said slowly. Maybe I will. Or maybe... I'll just keep doing this.  
Mitch whined impariently.  
\- You need to be properly prepared. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Soo, maybe I will just... warm you up. Like this. For... I don't know, an hour will do.  
Scott smiled to himself as he heard the tied up brunette sigh. Mitch did however shut up except for a few moans leaving his mouth, both enjoying and hating the treatment. He let the blond add another finger and travel in and out of his opening, probably not believing that Scott would tease him that bad. He had no idea..

A few minutes later, Scott spoke again.  
\- Mitch... Do you have any fantasies? Things we haven't done?  
\- Some, Mitch said stressed with little breath left. Should I tell them?  
\- No. I want you to tell me about fantasies you had involving others.  
\- Wait... What?! Mitch's voice pitched really high and he did not sound pleased. I will NOT do that, he continued sternly. No fucking way!  
\- Okay, Scott said and took his finger out.  
\- What? Mitch said back, frustrated.  
\- If you don't confess we are done here, Scott said coldly.  
\- Scott, are you fucking kidding me? Are you serious?!  
\- Dead serious, Scott answered. He went back to teasing Mitch's ass, but this time poured more lube on, and let one finger enter Mitch's hole.  
\- And... Troye Sivan will owe you this finger... And two more.  
Mitch whined and cursed something Scott didn't quite catch. Then he sighed, before starting.  
\- Okay... If I do this... Will you please suck my dick a little as well? It's so aching hard...  
\- Sure, Scott smiled. Now, Troye Sivan.  
Then Scott focused on his boyfriend's body and stopped listening. He didn't actually want to hear his boyfrien'd fantasies with other guys. He just wanted Mitch to be embarrassed. This kind of sex was a lot better if something was sacrificed while getting what you wanted. So as Mitch slowly started talking about his fantasy about Troye, Scott pushed his finger more deeply in to Mitch. As Scott's second finger entered Mitch's ass, he started to whine and moan. Scott was now paying attention again and nothing Mitch said made a lot of sense. In between moans he just ranted random words. Scott started working his finger harder and deeper. He took Mitch's penis in his mouth and slowly started to lick on the top. Mitch's moans were getting loud. Louder. He was so ready to come. Too bad for him...  
Just as Mitch started twitching, Scott pulled his finger out and stopped sucking. This was not popular by Mitch who started cursing by everything he knew, and suddenly Scott heard it.  
\- SpongeBob!

Shit.

Scott rushed up to Mitch's face, took the face cover off and looked Mitch in the eyes.  
\- What's wrong baby?  
\- You weren't listening??! Mitch yelled as his eyes teared up. Scott quickly realized his mistake, asking something from Mitch he then wouldn't listen to. Mitch had said something important. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.  
\- No. I'm sorry.  
\- I said, Mitch said angrily, that I needed to you fuck me. That everything was aching and that I needed you to fuck me right away. Why weren't you listening?! How the fuck weren't you listening?! Mitch was really upset and breathing uneven and hard.  
\- I'm really sorry... said Scott quietly.  
\- You know what, don't be. 'Cause now we're gonna tie me up. Get me out of here and do as I say.  
Scott obliged. As Scott was getting the ropes together, he felt Mitch's anger at him. And he understood why, and all he could do now was to take this responsibility.  
In a few minutes, Mitch talked to him again.  
\- I still want to fuck. I still want to be fucked. But not by you. I want you to fuck me with a toy. The big one with the top facing upwards. I want you to make me come like I've never come before.  
This wasn't really a question now was it. Scott nodded and went to get the dildo Mitch was talking about. They sat down in the bed and Mitch looked sternly at Scott, who looked down at the bed, ashamed. After a few moments he decided to suck it up, as he pored on the lube, placed it at Mitch's ass and then changed his mind.  
\- Sorry baby but I need to do this, he said before stepping behind his boyfriend, grabbing his waist and plunging into the ass in front of him. He slammed them against the wall and started fucking Mitch like the animal he felt inside.

\- You just NEVER listen! Mitch moaned angrily. It's a good thing for you I like your big cock. Now sit down so I can fuck you instead!  
Scott slowed down and sat back, allowing Mitch to be in charge. Mitch started plunging his ass against Scott, with such violence that the blond almost fell over. He could feel Mitch's anger, but also arousal. Mitch then turned around, facing Scott, put his dick back in, and started fucking even harder. He breathed heavily, looked Scott in the eyes and demanded.  
\- Be still. Don't you dare come before me. Jerk me off and I need those moans to get louder baby...  
Scott obeyed. He searched for Mitch's hard-on, and started to carefully stroke him. Mitch moaned and Scott started to moan with him. Mitch's moves got harder and harder as he kissed Scott violently.  
\- Don't stop, baby, don't stop, keep still, let me fuck you.  
Scott angled himself slightly and the next thrust from Mitch was followed by a yell, and Mitch went crazy. Scott had hit Mitch's prostate and all seemed forgiven. Mitch was getting more violent in his thrusting, and Scott didn't know for how long he could hold it. He hated dirty talk, but realized this was the only way to push Mitch over the edge. He leaned in against his boyfriend's ear, and it only took a few sentences.  
\- So baby. Are you enjoying my dick in your ass? Do you like how my cock is hitting your hot spots, how my entire body is all here for pleasuring you...  
Mitch tensed. With a few more thrusts, he pressed his skinny body against Scott's, and then he came. His dick spewed white, hot matter between them. In the after movement of Mitch's orgasm, Scott came inside the half Italian boy in his lap.  
As Mitch breathed intensely against Scott's neck, trying to catch his breath, Scott couldn't help but giggle a little.  
\- Oh baby, maybe I should make you insane a little more often.


End file.
